Vueltas del Destino
by HelenaRoseMalfoy
Summary: Otra vez la habían dejado plantada y Hermione, decidida a no amargarse la tarde, decide entrar en el cine a ver la película sin ni siquiera imaginar la sorpresa que se iba a encontrar... Historia hecha por HelenaRoseMalfoy y miel-tonks.


**Bueno, aquí he vuelto con otra historia que esta vez haré acompañada de una gran amiga, Ana o como la conocéis aquí, miel-tonks. Aquí dejo su perfil para que veáis sus historias que son maravillosas. u/2715968/miel-tonks**

**Sin más dilación, "Vueltas del Destino".**

Hermione suspiró agotada, antes de observar la solitaria calle... No pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, la habían plantado. Y ella que pensaba que tal vez, con este nuevo chico tendría alguna oportunidad para una relación.

¿Por qué tendría tan mala suerte? Parecía que Citas y Hermione jamás irían en la misma oración... y con furia se limpio una única y solitaria lágrima de su mejilla, "¡NO!" se obligo a pensar, ningún hombre valía sus lágrimas y menos uno llamado Mike a quien apenas conocía, pero... ¡maldición! que tenia veintiséis años, era bonita, tenía un muy buen trabajo y un gran prestigio en el mundo mágico, se suponía que los hombres le deberían llover, rogar por una cita, pero al contrario parecía que todo aquello que la hacía ser una hermosa y una mujer única era lo que los alejaba, en el mundo mágico parecía que todos los hombres temían a la gran Hermione Granger, olvidándose que detrás del nombre sólo había una solitaria y tal vez, amargada mujer que necesitaba que la trataran como eso, una mujer normal.

Es por eso, lo admitía, que había comenzado a tener citas en el mundo muggle, para los hombres muggles ella sólo representaba una mujer más, una mujer muggle normal y no una salvadora de todo un mundo mágico. Y había resultado, al menos al principio, hasta que los muggles habían comenzado a temer a su gran genio, a su tal vez *elocuente* conversación y a su buena economía y como perfectos machistas que eran, ellos necesitaban a una mujer dependiente, que ganara menos, que supiera guardar comentarios cargados de sarcasmo o cruda verdad y Hermione Granger no era una de esas chicas, había sufrido mucho con el regreso de Voldemort, había aprendido a ser independiente de sí misma, era la verdad.

- **¡Pues bien!** - Gritó a nadie en especial y una mujer que pasaba por la calle le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche antes de seguir su camino, Hermione suspiró - **Bien** - Murmuró - **Tal vez esté sola, pero no por ello me perderé una buena película** - Se dijo antes de dar media vuelta y entrar por las puertas del cine.

La sala aun se encontraba iluminada cuando la castaña entró cargando una bolsa de palomitas y un refresco y observando los asientos vacíos, se encamino hacia los superiores, los más escondidos. Cuando se sentó, comenzó a comer palomitas, al fin y al cabo aún faltaban unos minutos para que comenzará la función. La película no le llamaba mucho la atención porque era una de esas comedias románticas y dramáticas que se veían en pareja y no en solitario, pero tal vez, por masoquismo o rebeldía había decidido ver la película que habían decidido ver ella y Mike antes de que él la dejará plantada.

Así que, cuando el cortometraje comenzó y las luces se apagaron, ella se acomodo mejor en su butaca y le dio un gran sorbo a su refresco, hasta que observó una figura que se acercaba hacía el lugar donde ella estaba sentada, al instante se acomodo mejor en el asiento y un hombre alto se sentó cerca de ella, tan cerca que los separaba un sólo asiento y aunque la oscuridad del cine no le dejaba ver la cara del desconocido, la castaña aspiro su perfume, francés y masculino y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- **Esto es una porquería** - Murmuró el hombre, después de unos minutos viendo a la protagonista llorar por una desastrosa cita. Hermione le lanzó una rápida mirada y se aclaró la garganta, ella también opinaba lo mismo.

- **Es realmente mala, sí** - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos para observar mejor al hombre. Este, al escucharla, se dio la vuelta bruscamente ya que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica.

- **Eh... lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que tú estabas ahí sentada** - Se disculpó y Hermione suspiró con desgana y aceptación.

- **¿Soy realmente tan invisible? Quiero decir, realmente no soy fea, ¿Cómo no te percataste de mi presencia?** - Preguntó ella y al instante se arrepintió de su repentino arrebato mientras su acompañante se reía entre dientes.

- **Considerando que estamos en una sala oscura y que tú estas en el lugar más apartado, pues sí, resultas algo invisible** - La castaña sonrío divertida.

- **Lo siento, es sólo que... No he tenido un buen día, yo... no es como si tu tuvieses que verme, sólo ****somos desconocidos ¿verdad?** - Trató de excusarse la castaña mientras el aludido asintió en la penumbra.

- **Sí, tienes razón** - Dijo antes de voltearse y observar la pantalla de cine, dando por terminado aquel pequeño encuentro pero Hermione siguió observándole, tenía un buen perfil, no había duda de ello y su voz era realmente bonita pero extrañamente conocida y eso hacía que el hombre cuyo nombre no sabía le resultará fascinante.

Bastaron solos unos minutos de observación por parte de la castaña para que él se volteara y la encarara.

- **¿Tengo algo en la cara?** - Cuestionó frustrado, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de negar con frenesí.

- **No, yo sólo... perdón** - Se disculpó de nuevo y él bufo.

- **Sí, como sea** - Dijo resignado, pero la siguió observando con atención. Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de removerse incomoda.

- **La película es realmente mala** - Murmuró, tratando de desviar la atención del hombre sobre ella, este asintió.

- **Muy mala en realidad, pero tú ni haces el intento de verla** - Dijo, provocando que ella se sonrojara de nuevo.

- **Sí, bueno, yo realmente no sé que hago aquí... después de que me... bueno, de que terminará sola, decidí entrar al cine de todos modos y...**

- **¿Te dejaron plantada?** - Cuestionó él interrumpiendo a la chica que, enfadada, fruncía el ceño.

- **No creo que eso te incumba** - El chico sólo pudo reír ante su respuesta.

- **No, pero por tu reacción creo que dí en el clavo, te dejaron plantada, sino, ¿por qué otra razón estarías aquí cuando no sabes ni porque decidiste ver esta película?** - Preguntó divertido provocando un largo bufido de Hermione por respuesta.

- **¡Claro que sé porque escogí esta película! No dejaría ni loca que una nefasta e inexistente cita me arruinara la noc...** - Pero en seguida se quedo callada, al percatarse de su error. Él, por el contrario, no paraba de reír, provocando que Hermione se sintiera todavía más enojada. - **Pues yo tampoco te veo muy acompañado** - Se defendió, logrando que su risa se apagara al fin.

- **Pues a diferencia de ti, yo estoy solo porque quiero** - Aclaró. La castaña, sin poder evitarlo, sonrío divertida al escuchar el tono brusco con el que le había hablado.

- **Ya, claro, ¿y eso lo decidiste después de que la sexta chica a la que querías invitar te dijera que no?** - Cuestionó divertida, él se exasperó, esa chica le ponía de los nervios...

- **No hables de lo que no sabes mug... Al menos yo no estoy fastidiandole la película a desconocidos** - Dijo, ella bufo sin darse cuenta del error del hombre.

- **¿Y por qué no te cambias entonces de lugar? Si crees que te estoy jodiendo la función puedes cambiarte, que todavía ahí muchos asientos libres** - Le exigió mientras él sonreía.

- **Yo no pienso cambiarme, este es un buen lugar, ****¡Busca tú otro lugar ya que estas tan enojada!** - Le ordenó. Hermione negó en respuesta.

- **¡Yo estaba aquí primero!** - Le recordó, provocando que él se alzará de hombros.

- **Pero no te vi, tu lo dijiste, resultas invisible **- Murmuró divertido, la película había quedado en el olvido.

- **¡Eres un grosero!** - Lo insultó.

- **Pues tu tampoco eres una gran dama...**

- **¡No te pases!** - Lo cortó Hermione, él solo se alzo de hombros.

- **¡Pues entonces deja de hablarme! **- Se defendió.

- **¡Deja de hablarme tú a mí y busca otro sitio!** - Dijo Hermione.

- **Yo no pienso hacer eso, sería caer muy bajo. **- Aclaró mientras Hermione tenía cada vez más ganas de matarlo.

- **Pues yo tampoco **- Contestó Hermione con rebeldía.

- **Perfecto** - Murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y observar la película. Hermione asintió y también se dio la vuelta pero la tensión entre ellos cada vez se hacía más grande así que cuando se hizo imposible de ignorar ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a enfrentarse de nuevo.

- **De todos modos, ¿Quien eres tú?** - Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos se retaron con la mirada y se apresuraron a contestar antes que el otro.

- **Hermione, Hermione Granger...**

- **Draco, Draco Malfoy...** - Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y estupefactos se observaron. Ninguno podía creerse su mala suerte...

- **¡TÚ!** - Vociferaron sin poderse contener, igual de sorprendidos y ganándose un sonoro "¡Shhh!" por parte de los que se encontraban en la sala. Ambos lo ignoraron todavía estupefactos por la sola presencia del otro y por lo absurdo de la situación.

- **¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy?** - Preguntó Hermione, disimulando su enojo al darse cuenta de que el chico al que antes había admirado, había sido y era su peor enemigo desde Hogwarts.

**Espero que os haya gustado y también espero que dejéis algún review, tanto para Ana como para mí ya que este capítulo en especial está escrito por ella y yo estaré encantada de mandarle vuestros reviews para que los lea y así poder contestarlos. Un beso fuerte a todos :)**


End file.
